Forgotten Stroy
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Black Hat's story from the start to the "end". Slash, and blood play. everything you can think of with vampires and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Black hat glared over the edge of the train at Priest and his daughter. He growled and brought his foot down on the Priest's hand. Hoping to make them fall off, a tic was felt in his chest. He growled once aging, hating how after everything that the Priest had done to him, he stilled loved the man.

Black hat looked down to the humans and saw them looking up ahead. He turned and saw Priestess headed to them with bombs on her bike. He moved away from the Priest and Lucy, and walked toward to middle of the train. He knows that this might be the end of him, but was hoping that the Queen's blood will help him live.

He started down the Priestess, feeling the hate rise up. They had been the best of friends when going through training. Both being the same age when taken by the church, Black hat thought that they would always be best friends.

They would have if it weren't for the fact that Priestess loved the same man he loved. He remembers hearing her talk about him at nights. How strong he was, how husband he was. That was when the thoughts started. The want to kill her and show her that she wasn't what Priest needed, or wanted. But the fact was neither was he. The Priest had a wife, and a daughter. No matter how much he wishes it different Black hat knows that Priest will never give up that love for anyone.

A thud brought him out of his musing. He glanced up and saw Priestess standing up on her bike, coming toward the train. Black counted down the seconds till it hit the front end. As he did this, he allowed for a single tear to fall. And the part of him that was still human, that loved the Priest with all of its undead living heart, cried as it know that it will never be with the man. _I love you brother. _

That was the last thought Black Hat had, before he saw fire. He growled and jumped up meeting the flames, and the last he know was heat and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Age: Fourteen**

Keith waited and counted in his head. When he got to ten he jumped up and landed on the enemy. They went down with a thump. His enemy reached behind and tried to throw Keith off, but was unable. Keith brought his arm up, and in the process released the pressure in the enemy. It tock that chance and rolled over, Keith was fast to move before his enemy could attack him. He was on his feet and blocking the enemy's weapon. As Keith moved he thought of a plan, how to take down his enemy. He grin and went down, tricking the enemy and swept out his leg taking the enemy down, and before it could regain its breath Keith jumped on top and put his knife on the throat.

"Do you take it back?"

"Never!"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Keith put more pressure on his enemy's throat.

"Now do you take it back."

"YES!"

"What do you take back?"

"Oh come on Keith. I said it. Let me up!"

"Not until you saw it."

"Fine. Youbettermehappy?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't here you. Please try again."

Keith smile became dangerous, the knife now drawing blood form the throat.

"YOU ARE A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Very"

Keith let his enemy up and was very happy that it tock the other priest in training. The older boy moved over to his friends that were watching them go at it. One broke from the pack, a girl no older then fourteen. She smiled at Keith and he smiled back. Maggie was the only one who he felt related to him. It could have been that they were the same age.

"Keith did you have to embarrass him in front of the others?"

"Yes, he has to learn that he can't talk about people like that. I don't care if he is older, I've been here longer and know what will happen if he did that in front of the enemy. Just because they are smaller than you, doesn't mean they are weaker."

Maggie nodded her head. She knows where he was coming form, and not only because of the age, but Keith has been here longer than anybody she has meet. She was brought here when she was five and Keith was already here. Maggie doesn't know how long he has been here. When she talks about her family, what she can remember, Keith just shrugged and said he only remembered that he had two older brothers and his mothers warmth that was it.

Keith smiled and walked out of the training room, going to take a shower. Than it was go hang with Maggie, eat dinner, and then a game with Maggie then bed. That was the life of Keith, priest in training.

_A/N: ok black hat is Keith that was the name I thought I heard in the movie, and stuck with it. This is going back in time to different points in his life. They might not be in order, and some might have more than one part. So enjoy. And Priest won't come in till around age eighteen. _


End file.
